criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Cydric Gillsman
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 5 | AppID = Cydric Gillsman | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = true | C3App = false | C4App = true | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = true | C8App = true | Name = Cydric Gillsman | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Vasselheim | Family = | Connections = Grog Strongjaw (student) Vex'ahlia (threatened him) | Profession = Shopkeeper, Tutor | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }}Cydric Gillsman is a potion merchant in Vasselheim. He previously worked out of a tent, but now co-owns an actual store. He is also Grog Strongjaw's private tutor and is teaching him to read. As an NPC, Cydric is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance When Grog first met Cydric, he was dressed in a fine velvet maroon tunic and carrying a small satchel by his side. Personality Biography Background Grog first met Cydric in Vasselheim where he was selling potions from a tent along the road. The two of them bartered, with Cydric offering a Potion of Stone Giant Strength in return for all fourteen of Grog's dragon teeth and two vials of dragon blood. The goliath then haggled the price up to all of the teeth and three blood vials, which the merchant gladly accepted. Grog later told Vex'ahlia what he had done, and the furious ranger cast Hunter's Mark on the merchant so that she could find him again later. Vox Machina encountered Cydric in Vasselheim after the Chroma Conclave's attack on Emon. The merchant remembered Grog, but Vex'ahlia remembered him, and the ensuing conversation resulted in Vex and Kashaw threatening Cydric and his family. Vox Machina once again met Cydric in Vasselheim while looking for a place to buy potions. They entered a store and were surprised to see Cydric standing behind the counter. Understandably wary after their last encounter, he briefly explained how he now owned an actual shop, along with his co-owners. It was at this point that they finally learned his name. Cydric refused to do any business with Vex, who was still hostile towards him. The only person he was willing to deal with was Grog. Grog and Taryon returned to Cydric's shop, hoping to purchase some health potions and potentially some other items. Led to believe that he would be arrested if any of his arcane powers were known, Taryon had disguised Doty as a large, misshapen and oddly-dressed person before coming to Vasselheim. After already suffering an incursion with the city's guards outside the shop, Taryon chose to have Doty wait outside for him, giving him instruction to "keep guard". Inside, Grog and Taryon had a series of awkward and unpleasant discussions with Cydric. Eventually, Taryon made a deal for a series of health potions by trading Cydric a "magical egg of power" that he told Cydric had life-saving properties (in fact, this egg was merely a rotten basilisk egg Grog had given Taryon with the same lie about life-saving potential). While Cydric was in the back, preparing the order, Doty came in, carrying two guards he had bludgeoned unconscious. Grog gave each of them another blow for good measure and then attempted to hide them in the shop, covered in alcohol, to convince passersby that they had passed out from inebriation. As Taryon was attempting to vomit on them to add to the effect, Cydric returned and witnessed the whole scene. Cydric promptly kicked them out of the store, yelling at them to never return as their "presence has brought him no end of pain". Cydric filed charges against Grog, Taryon, and Doty for attacking guards and messing with his shop. When Grog turned himself in for his crimes, the city notified Cydric. However, Grog was pardoned for his past as one of the saviors of Vasselheim. When Cydric was unhappy with this, Grog asked Cydric to be his tutor, saying he would pay him handsomely. Cydric agreed to teach him. References Art: Category:Merchants Category:Vasselheim